


Where Home Is

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: Except they weren't Warren and Will. In each other's eyes, they were the Lieutenant and Huo Lóng.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is edited.

The entire ground shook under Will’s fist and knocked Warren right off his feet. The fire he was about to throw halted completely as his back hit the tough ground.

Except they weren’t Will and Warren. In each other’s eyes, they were the Lieutenant and Huo Lóng. 

Will didn’t understand the name at first. In fact, all he knew from it was that it was Mandarin. Although, with more fights, came more research. The word ‘Huo’ meant fire. It made sense. His opponent’s powers seemed to only be fire and rage that could knock the sun off it’s axis. Then ‘Lóng’ meant dragon. It must’ve been something traditional. Dragons were most often found in the Chinese culture, used in envelopes and even had a costume for it to parade down the street.

Warren was most known for wearing a black suit that seemed to always be clean every time Will fought him. No matter how much rubble and dust were to get on that suit, it would look spotless the next time. When did villains have time for cleaning anyways. His face was mostly covered with a carved mask representing flames. It engulfed most of his face. His hair was pulled back into a small bun that really couldn’t be noticed from afar.

While Will lived up to the Stronghold Three, the greatest superhero family ever known - he insisted on wearing something to cover his face. 

Just like his mom and dad, he wore red, blue and white. The three main colours that the family was most known for. But what had stood out the most was his coverage. A royal blue masquerade mask with the nose sharp and arched like a bird’s beak. The mask consisted of many white and precise designs. It looked to be handmade. 

Warren knew exactly who the Lieutenant was. The colours gave it away. It was obvious. So stupidly obvious and he wished he didn’t know who it was. It had only made him hate himself for who he is even more. It tore him apart every time he had to face the ‘Lieutenant’. But it also reminded himself of what memories they shared.

Painful memories, or ones that make him smile to himself, they were the memories of when Will Stronghold was there by his side. When he smiled and joked, and he often scoffed at them. They weren’t all that funny, but looking back, maybe they were. But the Will Stronghold that stands in front of him right now. His blue and red cape that blows harshly of the brisk winter wind. He looks so stoic. The expression of hidden pain behind that mask, it only gets Warren wondering as to who will save this boy. Then a sudden punch gets him right in the stomach, and he’s flown right into the trunk of a tree.

With a grunt, he gets back up. Does he still want to fight? 

While burning hands idled, the Lieutenant didn’t take up a single second to aim his fist at him again, but this time Warren dove for the ground as he could hear the tree falling behind him. Snow melted below him as he laid there for a few seconds.

Will had some idea of Huo Lóng being Warren Peace. The red streak in his black hair made it seem obvious, and he could recognize that bun anywhere. But the thought was always pushed back. A villain is still a villain, and even if it was his former partner, he was just like his father. 

Just like his father.

That thought made him scared at night. If he was the same as Barron Battle, maybe Will can’t be the one to stop him. Maybe they’d be a pair. An unstoppable pair. Like father, like son. 

But everything seem to froze when he saw the face he thought he wouldn’t see in a decade. The face of Warren Peace’s piercing glare staring right at him as he tried to get his fist out of the wall. His mouth gaped, turning his body to face him. If it was anyone who missed Warren the most, it was Will. Seeing him there, changing his whole perspective on how they’ve fought in the past before entirely. And before he knows it, hot tears slipped through his mask and rolled down his pale cheeks. 

“Warren.”, he said breathlessly, and he could see his own breath as he spoke. He noticed how it began to lightly snow around them. Will slid off the blue mask and threw it to the snowy ground. It brightly stood out in the white.

“Stronghold.” He got up from the ground, then took a step forward. He immediately stopped when he saw Will step back. 

Will shook his head. 

“Stay right there.” That wasn’t an option. It was a command, and Warren followed it. “How are you - Are you…” Will licked his lips, unable to form words. His mouth moved faster than his brain, and nothing processed properly.  


 “I don’t know.”, was all Warren’s answer. Mostly because he didn’t know how to respond. How does he explain? 

“Are you trying to get your father out of jail?” Will blurted it out so he didn’t have to face the embarrassment of stuttering. “Is that what you’re doing this for?” 

“It isn’t.” 

 “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

They both shared silence. Will wiped the tears away from his face as he took quick steps towards Warren. He noticed how tall Will had grown since the last time they stood face to face. Then Will took his hand with a vaguely saddened smile, and Warren smiled as well.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
